witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Operator
|Gender = Male |Profession = Mage |Eye_color = Ruby-red |Appears_games = }} }} The Operator, hidden in the chambers beneath Loc Muinne, was a mage vested by his kind with operating a prized artifact. He was also supposed to reward those proclaimed Chosen Ones. Biography The Operator's past is shrouded in mystery. Due to him being "from a bygone era", it is apparent he was enhanced in order to live longer. In , the Operator was visited by Geralt of Rivia who solved protective puzzles with Bras of Ban Ard's help. Geralt heard of the guardian out and did not hesitate for an instant. He announced that he was indeed the Chosen One the guardian had been awaiting and allowed him to use the artifact. When Geralt revealed that no one proclaimed him a Chosen One, Operator labeled him an intruded and began to attack him with all the spells he knew. Raining fireballs, teleporting himself around the chamber, summoning gargoyles and attacking face-on, the Operator ultimately lost to the witcher. Abilities and skills Although vrans do not usually possess innate magical abilities, they still have ways to master the Chaos. The vran called Operator possessed great power which allowed him to manipulate time and space. * Teleportation: When fending off intruders, Operator teleported himself around the chamber by creating small portals, or breaches, and thus could not be targeted or hit shortly before and after each teleportation. * Defensive shield: This powerful protection spell not only absorbed many of the blows incoming at Operator but was also virtually impenetrable when gargoyles were nearby and it would knock an enemy to the ground if he came too close to it. * Fireball: the Operator's most common means of attack. His fireballs had an area of effect and could inflict heavy damage if an enemy was too susceptible to magic. If the Operator had a clear line of sight he would throw them as frequently as possible, not to mention they were powerful to discharge Quen with one hit. * Summoning: Operator also used the staff to summon gargoyles. * Immunity: Operator was highly resistant to all sorts of poisons and weapon oils. * Staff-fighting: Occasionally, the Operator would fight his opponent with the staff. Associated quest *From a Bygone Era Combat tactics It is advisable to complete the other quests in the area and obtain the best weapons and armor, especially on hard mode. *'Dodging': Probably the most important aspect of this fight. **The gargoyles can change directions in the middle of a charge or an attack combination. **Take cover from the fireballs by hiding behind pillars. **Beware of debris close to the wall that can get you stuck. *'Casting signs': Note that there is a pause after casting signs before you can move. So do it when you are not in immediate danger of an attack (e.g. not during a gargoyle's attack combo) **Quen ***Even a basic Quen can completely annul the damage from a single gargoyle hit or a fireball. ***Note that a single fireball can take a level II Quen down. ***Quen can prevent you from getting incinerated as well as extinguish the flame when you get incinerated. **Aard ***Gargoyles are very susceptible to stun (and damage) effects of Aard. Once they are stunned they can be destroyed in one hit. The finishing move cutscenes do not trigger here. ***It is possible to use a steel sword throughout the fight if you are relying on Aard to stun the gargoyles. ***The boss can be knocked down with Aard while shielded, in order to prevent him from casting, without any negative effect on Geralt. ***With some luck, you may be able to use Aard to stun The Operator and have him remain to stand. Promptly dodging behind him and backstabbing resulted in an instant kill (not sure how). **Igni ***Builds specializing in Signs with high sign damage bonus can spam Igni at the gargoyles and destroy them in a short amount of time. ***For other builds, this sign is not very useful. *'Heliotrope': this is very helpful as it slows down the gargoyles and the Operator. Note that if you only have the Magic tree's adrenaline move, you can only generate Adrenaline through hitting enemies with spells, and not through hitting enemies with a sword or imbibing potions. *'The Operator's shield': ** He is invulnerable against any attacks when the gargoyles are alive, even if the shield animation cannot be seen. **Moving close to his shield will knock you down. The Operator may sometimes abuse this by walking or teleporting towards you. *'Bombs': Aside from spamming them. **Dancing star can set a whole area on fire possibly distracting/incinerating the Operator such that he will not be able to cast fireballs. (He may not cast at all for the rest of the fight after being incinerated. Probably a bug, but it is a fairly consistent effect.) **An extremely efficient way of dealing with his gargoyles is to throw Red Haze bombs at them. Make sure you brew plenty of them before the battle, 10-20 should be enough. The psychoactive effects work on gargoyles and will cause them to attack each other, and even the operator, while under the effects of the bomb. The Operator will usually switch his attention to the turned gargoyles. **Much like Aard, Samum can stun the gargoyles for instant kills. *'Regenerating health': if you have taken potions like Swallow/Gadwall, that is. **In between each wave of gargoyles, you can delay hitting the Operator as long as you want. His fireballs are relatively easy to dodge when there is no gargoyle. You can exploit this to regain vitality before you take on another wave of gargoyles. *'Equipment:' **Having equipment with high magic damage reduction can help minimize fireball damage. Notable ones include the Elder Blood set and Armor of Ysgith (50% magic damage reduction). **Deithwen has a +25% damage bonus against gargoyles. *'Saving during the battle:' ** While there is no gargoyle present, it is possible to hide behind one of the pillars where the Operator cannot see you. After a short while, he will stop and wait for you, exiting combat mode and allowing you to save your game. Best done when the Operator is in the middle of the chamber Possibly a bug, however, the fact that the Operator makes taunting gestures suggests otherwise. The Operator was one of the playable heroes in the now-defunct MOBA and had various staves, skills, and outfits. He was a mage class hero. Hero Presentation :The Operator, a mysterious mage living on the edge of our world, can create small portals, or breaches, leading to... somewhere else. Unlike Philippa Eilhart, who's a classic burst mage (lots of damage in short time), The Operator is more of a sustained damage dealer. His main ability marks targets, allowing his second skill to detonate them and, thanks to his passive skill, gain some magical shield that will absorb some damage. :Time Breach - the Operator's main skill, has a very short cooldown, so it can be used frequently, with the only concern being amount of mana left. It should be leveled up first, from the very beginning of the match. Each hit with this spell will leave the target marked (up to three marks can stack up) - you are able to "consume" the marks after using the Operator's second skill, Collapsing Planes. :Collapsing Planes - this spell works on every marked target in the vicinity of the Operator and it doesn't need to be targeted in any way. Each enemy in a radius of 30 meters from the mage will get damaged and slowed down. Both effects are bigger depending on the number of marks applied by Time Breach. This skill works in synergy with the Operator's passive ability - each mark adds another layer of magical shield, that will absorb damage dealt to the mage. :When worlds collide - The Operator's special skill is a powerful tool, that can change the outcome of the battle if used correctly. The hero creates a black hole that sucks in everybody in its range. All the enemies are damaged depending on the number of characters caught. On the other hand - allies are being healed for 20% of their total health (up to 60% if all the three enemies are under the effect of the spell).The Operator – hero presentation Skins * Harvester of Souls - €9,99 - 2000 * Grand Overseer's Robe - €1,99 - 1000 * High Inquisitor's Robe - €1,99 - 1000 Weapons * Harvester of Souls Scythe - €3,99 - 1000 * Whisper of Death - ??€ - ?? References External links * de:Der Wächter fr:Gardien it:Operatore pl:Operator Artefaktu ru:Оператор Category:Vrans Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter III Category:The Witcher 2 characters Category:The Witcher Battle Arena characters